


The Champion's Princess

by HotChocolate_Shake48



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Human!Allura, One Shot, dark!shiro, possessive!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotChocolate_Shake48/pseuds/HotChocolate_Shake48
Summary: it was all an act.it was to protect a friend.it was for the hope to return to the surface. to see the light again.how did this happen?Another short in Shiro's perspective from the storyCaged Chrysanthemumand "who" encouraged the idea he had.





	The Champion's Princess

_it was all an act._

_it was to protect a friend._

_it was for the hope to return to the surface. to see the light again._

_how did this happen?_

back in the underground, the last of Shiro's consciousness began to fade out. his anger, frustration, exhaustion, the torment that he's been through for the past months had him on the verge of giving up. more opponents, more experiments, more energy he used to keep what little hope he had alive.

what was supposed to be his final fight, his final struggle in this god forsaken endless torture in darkness, one last blow to the head had him on his knees. _this is it. this is how it ends for me._

_no more fighting._

_no more trying..._

_no more hope...._

_no more..._

suddenly, a light from deep within him flickered for only less then a second. before he knew it, he was on his feet, above a now broken opponent.

unmoving

unresponsive

completely torn apart by blood covered hands.

 _his_ hands

_no...._

the rest of his time underground was a blur. past prisoners would say Shiro would enter the ring with a vicious smile. other's would say he'd have a skin crawling laugh during the fights and would toy with his opponents. when he won a difficult victory, he'd let out a war cry that would shake you to your core, while other times he would put some opponents out of their misery or leave them to suffer. it was like he completely changed... certain people hung around him because he was strong, and also because he was kind. but now... he's became cold, distant, unstable, violent... everyone believed it was best to leave him be. was it intentional? perhaps. perhaps some part of Shiro was still there, protecting them from himself. still holding on to a bit of lost, but not forgotten hope...

that hope sparked when he escaped. when a team of prison guards helped him out the prison so that Shiro would one day bring back help to take down Zarkon. that hope ignited when he was able to find familiar faces; Keith, Lance, Hunk, Pidge.... they're all here. he wasn't dreaming. he wasn't imagining things. it was all real. he was free from them.

and then he met her.

the woman made their hopes into reality to stopping Zarkon and ending his reign of terror with the Crystal Lions of Voltron. She knew the Lion's secrets, their abilities, their past, and their chosen guardians.

and the only person to reawaken the Champion.

the Champion took interest in the princess on the first day they've met. A new spark flickered in Shiro when he saw her, and couldn't tell what it was... seeing the young woman at the top of wooden stairs in an old mansion deep within the wilderness, standing tall and strong  while staring down at the intruders. not realizing yet they were the new guardians of the Lions. everything about her resembled royalty, grace, charm, and dignity. She was self sacrificing, having to give up many things that she loved and held dear to her for the sake of the future. they all learned quickly that she wasn't one to stand on the sidelines. she fought along side them through thick and thin.

Allura was cunning and witty when it came down to battle tactics, no one doubted that. but in Shiro's eyes, she was a princess to him. _his_ princess. even when they fought along side each other, he still felt a strong desire to protect her. he could tell when she'd leave to cry he'll take command of the team for her until she came back, never revealing to the others what she was doing until she was ready to explain herself what she does on her own. when she needed rest he'd make sure she stayed at home and leave things to them from then on, until she was well again.

maybe it's because of what he went through underground, that he never wanted her to go through what he went through. he felt the same for all of them. not long Shiro came to terms that it could be that he fell in love with her. that's a high possibility. but that _spark_...... the spark that soon slowly grew into a fire that lighted the flame of a warrior who found new meaning to fight. to reawaken a part of himself that Shiro believed he left behind the underground.

_Allura..._

the light grew as their relationship grew close...

_**All** ura....._

the feelings between them became stronger...

**_Allura......_ **

when Allura sacrificed herself to save him. when she was taken away from them.... from _him_.....

**_ALLURA....!!!!!_ **

when their base was attacked and the last thing he heard was her  horrid scream...

that was enough to awaken him. to awaken the Champion after his spark of light, his sense of meaning went out on in a blink of an eye. it left them in darkness. a familiar place he recognized back in the underground. he felt his body move but he didn't feel like it was himself. he felt the need to conquer, to destroy, to fill the void of the loss of his princess. he was going to ease the pain with their enemy's blood.

but she was alive.

tired, worn out, even bruised here and there, but still alive. everyone was relieved... even Shiro, to some degree. but deep down, he wanted to cry in pure rage. not because  he was angry at her, or anyone. but at the fact he couldn't protect her.

_Twice.... twice I've almost lost her...._

the guilt ate him alive. his heart weighed heavily in his chest as they all gave their tearful hugs and praise on both Coran and Allura for making it out okay. even the mice survived. after the blast and a tearful brief reunion, Allura fainted. Shiro was the first to catch her right before she hit the ground. she must've used up a lot of energy to protect her and Coran during the attack. She has some sort of psychic ability that can make her move objects, create shields where you couldn't even touch her, transfer energy from one person/object to another, and if she has enough energy she could sense and locate every person within a 10 mile radius at her highest focus. it would drain her of a lot of energy, so of course she'd be exhausted.

**_princess...._ **

he stayed by her side until they've reached another location lead by Coran. luckily her family had multiple headquarters in different locations unknown to Zarkon. the team had a new home, and a new location to continue their mission as they rest from battle.

**_my princess...._ **

when she awoken, she act like nothing happened. Or at least tried. everyone was already off on their missions, and it was only Shiro and her within the entire house (Coran took the team to a black market... market that he haven't visited in a _long_ while to gather information). as much as Shiro wanted to have one on one time with her, he firmly insisted that she go back to bed. reluctantly, she complied leaving Shiro alone once again in his thoughts...

_**destroy them....** _

Shiro went on his own missions, leaving the house at night, finding Zarkon's men who was searching for their location, taking them out while everyone slept. He made sure they died without a sound, not to wake up the team, and of course his princess. in truth, he did it because had an itch. a blood thirsty itch..... to quiet the champion.... to keep him at bay.... to take his mind off Allura.

_**Allura...** _

with no luck, there was no way he could keep her out of his mind. she was their leader, his motivation, their _family_.... he tried being distant, and it made him irritable and unfocused. he tried working out, clearing his head from everything, but she was all that was left on his mind in the end. he had to do something... he had to do something to ease his thoughts of her, her safety, everything... to keep her out of Zarkon's reach...to keep her all to himself....

"hey, Shiro," he felt a hand touch his shoulder. he snapped out of his thoughts to find Keith trying to get his attention. he looked worried. "You okay, there?"

"Oh, uh. yeah..." he chuckled. "Just deep in thought is all."

Shiro mindlessly wandered their new place they live in. it was literally a fort, a castle with so many rooms, corridors, secret passageways and chambers. no wonder Lance and Hunk would often get lost in here before they've set out. Allura even admits that there are places here that even she's yet to explore. she was afraid that she'll get lost and no one would find her. for Shiro, it was pretty easy to navigate. strange rooms sometimes left empty, sometimes filled with books and collections of fossils and replicas of rare items her father would sculpt himself.

Shiro was flipping through books of one of Allura's parent's many studies trying to keep his mind off Allura. There was some part of him gnawing at him to go see her.

 _She's fine..._ he reassured himself. _she doesn't need to be guarded 24/7. what Allura needs now is_ _rest._

 _ **she needs me.**_ he heard a dark echo run his mind. ** _she needs me to keep her safe from danger._**

Shiro tried to shake the thoughts away, but it didn't budge. he looked at the shelf full of books, hoping something, anything to distract him... or at least give him a solution. until he came across an interesting looking book. it looked old, untouched, and it had a name on it that he couldn't understand. I guess that's Altean's secret codes for ya. nothing but symbols and cryptic language would be their ways of communication. though everyone was taught most of their codes and languages by Allura and Coran, he couldn't possibly make out the symbols and words on the book. he grabbed it, and something clicked behind the shelf. the whole wall began to move, reveling a secret room behind the study.

An idea struck his mind. he scouted the area for secret passage ways that lead to the room. Shiro came back to the study, closing the door with a satisfying grin.

_yes... this could work...._


End file.
